Baby
by elove19
Summary: Another Jack Ianto fic, rating for later chapters, which have not yet been written but I don't want to write them and then forget to change the rating.
1. Chapter 1

The whole team is still alive and Gwen has just brought it into the hub to meet everyone. We start down in the hub where Owen and Tosh are cooing over the baby.

"So where's Jack and Ianto, not like them not to be here, Jack basically lives here." Gwen hadn't been allowed anywhere near the hub throughout her pregnancy as it was deemed to dangerous for her and the baby's safety, so she didn't know anything that had been going on.

"No doubt having another argument, Ianto really needs to cool it. Jack said it was meaningless.""Owen it is not meaningless, he cheated.""Wait! Tosh, Owen are you trying to say that Jack cheated on Ianto? When? Who? Why? How long?" Owen gave Gwen a sympathetic smile, it was easy to forget that Gwen wasn't there, she always seemed to be like a part of the furniture, there but never truly being noticed.

"It was three months ago now. That's right isn't it Tosh?"

"Yes the 15th of February, with a blond bimbo named Shelly, a one night stand." Gwen stood there in shock for a few minutes, she couldn't believe it jack had always been a flirt but she'd never thought he would actually cheat on Ianto.

"Gwen, when did you get here? Would you like a coffee? Oh little Thomas is so cute." Ianto had red eyes as though he had been crying, but he seemed to be putting a happy face on as he went about his favourite past time, being the tea boy. Jack's affair was not mentioned for the whole time, but when Jack came down to say hello Gwen couldn't help but look at him odd, he just wasn't the man she thought he was, cheating on poor Ianto. The entire hub noticed that Jack wasn't meeting Ianto's eyes as he made his way out, bidding everyone goodbye.

888888888888888888888888888

Jack walked along the streets of Cardiff until he reached a small cafe where Shelly was waiting for him, he sat down and quickly began to ramble, something very un-Jack.

"Listen to me Shelly, it can't happen. I have Ianto and I love him and I don't want to lose him and I can't betray him, it's..."

"Jack calm down I don't want to continue it was a one night stand and that's it. I only called you here as I feel there's something you need to know. I'm pregnant." There was silence as Jack looked ready to have a heart attack, but unfortunately for him even if he did it wouldn't get him out of this situation. Seeing that Jack wasn't gooing to say anything Shelly decided to finish up the conversation to give him some space.

"I don't believe in abortion, but I'm not ready for a child either so I plan on putting it up for adoption. I just thought you'd want to know. I'll go now but if you need me you know my number." In a flash she was gone and Jack was still sat there in shock. How was he going to explain this to Ianto.

8888888888888888888888888888888

After a few strong drinks Jack made his way back to the hub to see if Ianto was still there he was and when jack came in he was just bring Tosh a fresh cup of tea. Jack cleared his throat but Ianto didn't look up, Tosh did but only to give him a scolding look.

"Ianto, I need a word with you in my office." Ianto merely nodded at Jack and headed up behind him, not knowing what was coming.

"Ianto I have a problem. When I left I met up with Shelly and she told me she's pregnant and that she's going to put the baby up for adoption and I don't know how to feel." Ianto had looked as though he had wanted to interrupt several times but couldn't as Jack's mouth just kept going, showing his nervous state of mind. Ianto didn't know what to say and just stood there staring at Jack, before Jack had cheated the two had briefly talked about adopting a child and both seemed to like the idea, was this the perfect opportunity or would things just get too complicated. Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and knew the answer, this was the man that he would do anything for, the man he loved, they were going to be fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all. Firstly I'd like to thank bbmcowgirl, labellie, leonale and Nyjen for putting this story on their story alert list, I'd also like to thank PatriciaRoseLovett for adding this to her favourites and an extra big thanks, hug and round of applause (oh and a second mention) for my only fabulous reviewer so far bbmcowgirl. Secondly please don't kill me I know some of the characters are not acting entirely like themselves but I deemed it necessary for the story, so please no flames on that note.

"Ianto are you serious?"

"Look Jack it was just a suggestion, if you don't like it then."

"Does that mean you'll stop giving me the silent treatment? I'd give anything for that."

"As long as you understand that I'm still mad at you."

"I love you Ianto."

"I don't know why but I love you too Jack."

The two were not seen in their office for several hours after Jack had dragged Ianto in there, the time was spent talking through all the preparations that would need to be made for the baby's arrival and having passionate sex, a relief after 3 months of celibacy.

When Jack and Ianto finally did leave the office they were surprised to see Tosh and Gwen downstairs working.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Both women wanted to laugh with joy as if Ianto's hair didn't give away the fact of what they had been doing in the office the time certainly did.

"You do realise that it's 9 in the morning Jack?" Gwen had a hard time keeping a straight face, but tried to for Ianto's sake as the poor thing got awfully embarrassed. Jack and Ianto looked at each other and chuckled as Ianto went to make some tea for everyone and Jack phoned Owen to see where he was so that they could get that day's weevil hunt. When the rest of the team went Ianto stayed back at the hub to do some "administrative work" which basically meant getting a couple of hours sleep.

The weevil had been a particularly slippery one so the team did not arrive back until six that evening and Ianto quickly tossed Jack the first aid kit and went off to make the tea for everyone. After the weevil was settled the members of the team started making their ways home, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Jack came over to Ianto's side and started kissing him passionately, when they surfaced for air Ianto whispered "Shelly." Jack was dumbfounded for a few moments until he realised that Ianto was pointing out the fact that Jack needed to phone Shelly and tell her what they had planned to do about the baby. Jack told Shelly the idea Ianto had and they agreed that the three of them should meet up so arranged to do so on Saturday night for dinner, today being Wednesday. When Jack told Ianto the idea he didn't look to happy about having to meet the woman his partner had an affair with, especially in the place that they did it, but he was willing to make sacrifices for Jack because he loved him, he just hoped Jack would be able to make these sacrifices for their family.

The week passed without anything interesting just a few alien artefacts and weevil hunts, Jack and Ianto both decided that it was best to wait to tell the rest of the team about the baby until they had talked to Shelly, although they knew something was up when Jack started humming to himself. Saturday came and Ianto spent the day shopping for a new waistcoat, after much deliberation he decided on a crimson red one, Jack always liked him in red saying that it made him look dangerous and passionate, as well as bringing out his eyes.

Jack arrived at quarter past five as agreed in his usual ensemble and gave Ianto an approving look,

"I knew I should have agreed to meet you earlier, you look hot. And you know what red on you does to me." Jack winked suggestively although it wasn't really needed as the bulge in his pants was giving his thoughts away.

"Thank you Jack, thought you might appreciate it. I see you've gone with the if it works why change it look." They both gave a small chuckle as they made their way out of Ianto's apartment, Jack headed down to the car as Ianto locked up and held the door open for him as he got in, a clear sign that Jack was in a giddy mood it was the only time that he was ever romantic, otherwise he was just a blatant flirt.

Shelly lived in a two bedroom flat in a quiet area on the outskirts of Cardiff, when she answered the door she was wearing just a simple white blouse, through which her blue bra stood out greatly and a thigh length skirt with slit all the way up. Ianto could never understand why Jack always preferred sluts over all others, which lead to the question as to why he had chosen Ianto.

Dinner was ordering in Chinese as apparently Shelly couldn't cook, Ianto thought she was probably to worried if she did any work she'd break a nail or heaven forbid, get messy. As they ate dinner they talked about the pregnacy, which lead to Shelly going onto a half an hour moan about Morning sickness. It was decided that Jack and Ianto would help Shelly through the pregnancy, being there whenever she needed them and she put Jack's number on speed dial, which Ianto was not happy about, although it was more the how close the two had been through the entire evening making Ianto feel like a third wheel, when he was the one dating Jack not Shelly.

When Jack and Ianto left at eleven, Ianto was annoyed and tired, which made for a very grouchy Ianto. Jack noticed Ianto's mood and asked,

"What's wrong with my Ianto?""Nothing."

"Oh of course because you always act like a stroppy child." The rest of the car journey was silent, with Jack casting occasional worried looks at Ianto who was looking out the window intently.

"Jack turn left, that looks a lot like an alien or a lamp post with legs." Ianto's comment was out of the blue and it took a few seconds for Jack to register what Ianto had actually said, and swerving round the corner and taking pursuit of the runaway lamppost, whilst Ianto went into the computer system which was conveniently placed in the gloves compartment of the torchwood car and tried to find his way around Tosh's systems, which was a difficult task at the best of times yet alone when your whizzing round corners struggling to hit the right keys.

Ok I am currently debating with myself about 2 options 1 I go into details about the pregnancy and all the different stages on a day to day basis, 2 I skip to crutial parts ie gender and ultra sound, 2 will be the quickest for me to write as it requires less research but I know some people don't like skipping time periods so if you have a prefrence let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long, I don't seem to have had a moments rest recently, hence why this is also a very short chapter but I felt I had to get something up, anyway here it is chapter 3.

The lamp post had been a shape shifter, meaning that it was almost impossible to catch, when Jack and Ianto finally did catch it and get it back to the hub it was half six in the morning and both Jack and Ianto fell asleep leaning against each other on the sofa. When the other three filed in they decided to let the tired pair rest and went about their work. When the two woke up both were stiff and Ianto went to make some tea to wake them up, unaware that Jack was following him.

"Ianto, what was wrong last night?" Ianto didn't say anything he had been hoping that Jack would just forget about last night but clearly, he wouldn't be getting off that easily.

"What made you sleep with someone like Shelly?"

"Well there was half a bottle of Vodka, a bottle of tequila and 6, no 7 pints." Ianto shook his head; he knew that Jack was probably telling the truth as his common sense did always go out of the window when he was drunk.

The next few days passed without any reference to Shelly whatsoever and Jack was being extra romantic, to try to make up for things being a little awkward. Jack and Ianto were enjoying a Friday evening at Ianto's and were about to move into the bedroom when Jack's phone went off.

"Captain Jack Harkness speaking." All Ianto heard for the rest of the conversation was agreements; it seemed whoever was on the other end was doing all the talking. Jack hung up and turned to Ianto explaining that it was Shelly telling him that she had an appointment for an ultrasound on the Tuesday and wanted them both to be there. They both wanted to go and hear their baby's heartbeat, although Ianto wasn't happy at the prospect of having to be civil to Shelly again. The two also agreed that it was time to tell the team and they would do it the next morning but for the moment, they would enjoy there, time alone in the way only lovers can.

The whole team had the weekend off due to the low amount of rift activity that had occurred recently and Tosh was keeping an eye on things from her laptop, just in case, so it wasn't until Monday morning that Jack was able to call everyone for a meeting. Everyone was sat around the table and Ianto had just finished giving out drinks as he took his place stood next to Ianto.

"Ok everybody, we have an announcement." The whole team waited for Jack to continue all wondering what the news could be.

"You all know about my let's call them mistakes a few months ago."

"I call them you being an insensitive pig"

"Thank you Gwen anyway, the woman, Shelly's pregnant and Ianto and I are going to raise the baby." There was a shocked silence before Gwen got up and started hugging them both with full force; Tosh congratulated them with a small hug and Owen with a pat on the back.

The day passed with Gwen and Ianto talking about baby stuff none stop and ended with Owen taking the team out for drinks, although Ianto made sure Jack didn't drink to much as the next day was the ultrasound appointment where they would hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

So the next day at 11am Jack and Ianto found themselves sat next to Shelly in the waiting room, when a nurse came in.

"Miss Woodworth, Doctor Teensy will see you know." Doctor Teensy ran a few tests on Shelly to make sure she was healthy before getting on with the ultrasound. In a few minutes they had found the heartbeat or to be more precise two heartbeats.

"Congratulations you're having twins."


	4. Chapter 4

**For the next two weeks, Jack and Ianto were discussing nothing but babies, which Gwen always got involved in and Tosh joined in at time but poor Owen found it all very dull, until Ianto named him godfather. On the 3rd**** of July, jack and Ianto went with Shelly for another appointment to check on the twins' health and everyone was pleased when they were told that the twins were of perfect health although one was slightly smaller than the other was, but that was normal. Jack and Ianto had both agreed that they wanted to know the sex of the twins, to help them get everything organised. They were having one of each a boy and a girl.**

**When they returned to the hub, they told the team the news and showed them the picture of the twins. **

"**So boys thought of any names for them yet." Gwen asked.**

"**Actually I've got a couple of ideas." Jack said cockily**

"**Really you never told me. Dare I ask what they are?" Ianto seemed genuinely scared; after all, there was no telling what Jack would want to call their children.**

"**Well the girl, Rose." Ianto was amazed, he liked it, simple yet the possibility of meaning so much.**

"**I like it, what about the boy?"**

"**Jack Junior."**

"**No"**

"**But"**

"**No"**

"**Please"**

"**Jack, I am putting my foot down you are not calling my son Jack junior." Jack pretended to pout although in truth, he had never expected to get that name, but it was worth a try. Both men looked at each other in thought, trying to come up with a name, when Tosh joined in the conversation.**

"**Why don't you stick with something which is a timeless classic like John, Sam, James?"**

"**I like James" Ianto wasn't sure why but when Tosh had said that name it had called to him.**

"**Yeah, so do I. Ok second naming situation Harkness or Jones"**

"**Harkness it's more unique." That was it, the names of their son and daughter were decided they would be James and Rose Harkness. Jack and Ianto were now spending all their time either working, doing something baby related with Shelly and preparing the nursery, at Ianto's house as Jack's place was more of a bachelor pad and not suitable for raising two babies.**

**The months passed and the nursery was fully complete and Jack and Ianto had everything they needed having got some pointers off Gwen and some of the clothes her Lilly had worn and some parenting manuals which Ianto had memorised and Jack had casually glanced over to shut him up.**

**A month to Shelly's due date, she put Jack and Ianto's home number on speed dial and had given it to her room mate. It was a week before the twins were due and the team had just finished a relatively uneventful day's work.**

"**Come on guys why don't we go out for a last drink of freedom, before you become daddies." The girls rolled their eyes Jack, Ianto and Owen had been going out drinking a lot recently they were all so happy, although Ianto mainly only went to keep jack in line. The boys had just gotten to street level when Jack's phone went off.**

"**Captain Jack Harkness speaking." Jack's calm expression quickly turned into one of excitement and panic, as he quickly hung up the phone after only 30 seconds and turned to Ianto**

"**We need to go, Shelly's gone into labour." Jack and Ianto went to the car at top pace with jack driving to the hospital like a maniac. Once getting to the hospital the two of them dashed into the hospital and ran to the desk.**

"**Shelly Woodworth. She's having a baby. Our baby." Jack had never heard Ianto sound so nervous and the woman at reception quickly told them the way to the maternity ward. The two of them made their way through the hospital and found Shelly's room. **

****************************

**Ok sorry for the poor standard of this chapter but I am having major writer's block, hopefully I should be able to work my way out of it soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

You will all be pleased to know that I am adopting the attitude of Children of the Earth can go to hell, I am not killing Ianto or sending Jack away, although I may bring Ianto's sister into the story but definitely wont be bringing in Alice and just to warn you I am currently suffering from writer's block so if this chapter is terrible that's why, but I thought I owed you all a chapter. I am also skipping the birth, which went fine and going to when the twins are a month old.

******************************************

"Morning Jack, Ianto, babies", the humour of this greeting had quickly passed and become simply Owen's routine greeting. Jack had set up a nursery in the hub and every member of the team would take turns in looking after Rose, James and Gwen's 7 month Edward.

"Owen can you tell Tosh and Gwen that I want you all in my office?"

"Sure thing Jack." Random morning meetings had become a common occurrence at Torchwood, as they commonly evolved around what the twins had done or how Jack and Ianto should handle something to do with the babies.

Once everyone was in the meeting room and Ianto had made the coffees, Jack launched straight into the meeting.

"Ok Ianto and I have decided to get Rose and James christened and we would like the three of you to be godparents. What do you think?" Everyone agreed and Gwen even decided to give a round of hugs before she went for her babysitting duty and the rest of the team went off to investigate your average everyday alien stuff, very boring. The organisation of the christening was done very quickly as the only guests were the team, Rays, Martha and Ianto sister's family and afterwards they would just go to the pub for drinks.

Jack was inside talking to the vicar whilst Ianto, Rose and James waited for everyone else to arrive. A man with brown hair, wearing a brown overcoat and a pair of white trainers, who looked familiar to Ianto for some reason, was coming towards him a goofy smile on his face. Thankfully, for Ianto, Martha had just shown up behind him.

"Hello you." said the man

"HI, how have you been?" asked Martha

"Good, great even." said the man with high enthusiasm. Ianto gave Martha a pleading look, which she thankfully saw.

"Oh yeah right, Ianto this is the doctor" Ianto smiled in greeting, he had read about the Doctor on the Torchwood 1 database and he knew that Jack had, had dealings with him although he never told Ianto the details.

"Ah yes, so what's the occasion" said the doctor wearing one of his goofy grins.

"A christening." The Doctor the began to talk baby talk to Rose and James, making Ianto feel a little uncomfortable, Martha merely laughed it off.

"Oh boy here's trouble," Jack said as he left the Church and his eyes rested on the Doctor "Whenever you show up it means trouble."

"I disagree I can occasionally stop somewhere and there not be trouble."

"Very occasionally" said Jack with a laugh as he gave the Doctor a hug, "So you coming in for the christening."

"You're getting christened?"

"No, it's mine and Ianto's little angels James and Rose."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Jack Harness was made an honest family man."

"What can I say I'm full of surprises."

"Ah Rhiannon and the kids are here" Ianto said stopping Jack before he could say something embarrassing.

"And there's Tosh and Owen, honesty the amount of times they show up together you don't think" Jack had a glint in his eyes but Ianto simply rolled his eyes and replied,

"Not everyone thinks the same way as you" there was a commanding tone to Ianto's voice stating that he didn't want to go further into the conversation whilst there were children present. Everyone exchanged greetings and the time for the christening arrived with no sign of Gwen. Owen was about to ring her when a car speeded around the corner and as the doors opened the sound of Rhys' complaining could be heard,

"Bloody hell, Gwen you're gonna get us killed driving like that." Gwen quickly got Edward out of the car and ran over to Jack and Ianto,

"Sorry right before we're going to leave this one", Gwen signalled to Edward, "decided to fill his nappy, then I'm half way here and we hit a bloody weevle, don't worry it died on impact hid the body in a sewer", it was only then that Gwen paused for breath and as Jack told her it was fine they all made there way into the Church.

The ceremony was brief and simple, afterwards everyone made their way to Ianto's place as it was decided that it would be easier and cheaper to have a party there. Things passed smoothly with everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. The party ended at seven when Rose and James went to bed and Gwen drove Martha home as she hadn't been drinking, the Doctor went back to his Tardis and Owen walked a very tipsy Tosh home.


End file.
